


The Black Scorpion (黑蝎子)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Imperial Scandals [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: An Assassin and a Prince, Ancient China, F/M, Forced Bride, Forced Marriage, Historic China, Historical, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: You were an assassin under orders from the Emperor of Japan to assassinate the Dragon Emperor...He was a prince related by blood to the Dragon Emperor...What happens when the both of you cross paths by chance?





	The Black Scorpion (黑蝎子)

Night covers the sky with pure glistening darkness. No stars shined from above to brighten or more like lighten the darkness growing within your heart. The air was cold to the touch- unwanting and unrelenting.

You almost wished that you had stayed at home were it was warm inside. Winter was not your favorite weather. A storm was coming. You could feel it from a mile away deep in your Chinese bones and you've never been wrong. It was going to snow soon. That much was obvious.

Memories of your childhood brushed against your flesh. Your parents were long gone to their graves. You were alone in this world- had been for such a long time and were okay with that- had became accustom to it.

Becoming an assassin just happened over time by chance. Someone took pity on a child without warmth in its heart. They molded you in to the perfect killer- the Black Scorpion. Just as deadly as the poison within it's pointed tail. And you liked to remind people of that fact by simply leaving the mark of a scorpion in black ink upon an exposed part of your targets deemed you that name over time.

It really didn't bother you to kill people. You were numb to it- to the world around you. It was just a job. None of the targets mattered to you or you to them- not even as they took their last breath of this world. There was no connection. Nor will or would you ever let there be. Love was a forbidden art. An emotion that would only destroy you.

Edo, the city that apparently never sleeps within Japan was occupied by its busy people like always. Hidden deep beneath the said city lie the secret lair held by Japan's young Emperor. You had been summoned by the Japanese Emperor for a very dangerous mission.

You entered the lair through a secret door at the back of a well-known brothel, the Pink Sakura. Removing the hood of your overcloak, your long black locks flowed against your shoulders in waves. You entered the main room where the Emperor awaited your arrival. You were dressed in a traditional black kimono looking every part of a noble lady to greet him.

The Emperor had his back to you as he spoke, "I have summoned you here for the sole purpose of eliminating my greatest adversary."

"Who is this person- if I may ask?" you questioned him warily not sure where he was going with things exactly.

He turned around facing you with a quizzical look reflecting from his eyes. He regarded you in a dire manner before uttering a word, "Wu Yi Fan."

"The Emperor of China! With all do respect your highness- are you trying to start a war? China is no laughing matter! You must think of your people- their families- the empire will be destroyed-" you cried out in outrage. Was he absolutely insane? You kill the Emperor of China? No way! That was too risky and quite dangerous, totally and completely out of the question. He was seriously asking for death- your death along with his own.

"I do not like to be lectured by those of lower station than myself. Please do lower your tone. You are to do as you are told if you desire the information on your beloved parents as I have promised you." he stated with retrospective hinting within his voice. He smirked with injustice and it sickened you to the core.

You hissed at his words beneath your breath. He was blackmailing you. No doubt that he was still bitter at the fact that you had turned down his offer of marriage.

Like it had been stated before, you were alone in this. Love- marriage was out of the line. He should have known his place by now but obviously he still did not or maybe he refused to even take heed to your words. It was of no matter to you now. He was a fool to use his knowledge against your person and one day he will pay dearly for it.

"I'll be on my way then-" you sneered in anger before he cut you off with his own words.

"Do not fail me, Chao Fei Yi, or this case shall be your last." the arrogant Emperor growled at you before dismissing you with the wave of his hand.

Taking a most 'polite' bow, you left the confines of his lair heading out in to the dead of night. You slid the hood of your overcloak back upon your head covering your hair once again. You would leave Japan tonight before you went back in there and did something stupid.


End file.
